Something Extra
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan's in his last year in school and his English grades aren't quite what he'd like them to be. Maybe his English teacher will give him the opportunity to improve them? *smut*


**Phan *SMUT***

**Completely Pointless, enjoy none the less =]**

**This is a result of an rp on omegle with a mysterious person re-written by myself =] thank you random person, you made an excellent Dan!**

* * *

Dan looked down at his paper and bit his lip, glaring at the mark on the page. C. The letter looked more like the curved blade of a scythe than an accurate depiction of the 17 year olds ability in English. Nervously he pushed his fringe over his forehead and winked at a random guy as he waited for the class to end, trying to cover up how miserable he was feeling. He was infamous for that he supposed, being a bit of a slut. But that was okay, he didn't mind people talking about him. He waited patiently for the rest of the class to leave before approaching the English Master.

The man was tall, a lot taller than Dan, with soft black hair and clever blue eyes that seemed to linger upon him at all times. Muscular too, you could see the way they pressed against his shirt as he moved.

"Um…sir?" Dan asked softly, running the tips of his fingers over the top of the desk, "Can I have a word?"

Phil, or Mister Lester to his students blinked up at Dan from behind his glasses. After a long day of grading papers and arranging lesson plans it was no surprise that he was a little tired, so he couldn't be blamed for the few seconds it took for him to register who was addressing him.

"Ah, Mr. Howell." he greets, smiling kindly. "I have no more classes for today, so of course I have time. What can I do for you?"

Phil clears his throat at the end of his sentence trying to act naturally. Dan was an attractive guy, and to top it off he'd heard a lot of things about Dan, some of which he found dare he say it... appealing. With all the flirting the boy had been doing towards him lately, he had to school his expression into a neutral one, if only to maintain his professionalism.

"Yes Mister Lester. I was wondering if I could, you know… maybe do something a little extra to get my grade up if you know what I mean." Dan said with a wink leaning onto the desk trying to be seductive. He'd always loved those plaid shirts and those that he'd catch watching him from time to time. And while he knew he wasn't any good at English, one thing he knew he exceeded at was flirting with people.

Phil's eyebrows shot up at Dan's tone, not quite sure what he was hearing. He leant back in his chair, hooking an arm over the back of it in an almost casual gesture.

"Well there are a few options open to you Dan, We have a very good tutoring program put in place for struggling students, what did you have in mind?" he asks, wanting to know where Dan was going with this. Dan walked around the desk so he was standing right in front of Phil.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can get rid of a few of these and have some fun." Dan said now sitting on Phil's lap, pawing at his shirt. Phil was surprised at Dan's actions, but he couldn't say that the weight of Dan in his lap was unpleasant. "Hmm, what would people think if they walked in here right now, huh?" Phil asks, not un-selfish enough to even pretend to resist. "Not a very well-behaved student are you?"

"No Sir, I'm really not well behaved… maybe you should punish me." Dan said rolling his hips against Phil's lap.

Phil bit his lip lightly before glancing at his class room door nervously. "Maybe I should... but not here. Into the closet." Phil directs, shifting Dan off of his lap and prodding him in the right direction.

Dan jumped up and ran to the closet ready to get started, waiting in the pitch black room to hear the door shut.

"Mister Lester, where are you." Dan said trying to reach around to find Phil.

Phil hears Dan calling for him and smirks in the dimly lit closet. He soon makes out Dan's silhouette in the dark and strides over, pushing him against the wall firmly and starting to attack his neck with hot kisses. Dan yelps as he feels himself being pushed up against the wall. He starts to moan as he felt Phil's lips attacking his neck.

"Mm…" Dan moans, baring his neck to the pleasure. Phil mentally smirks at the sound Dan makes, starting to add nips to the mix, trying not to leave obvious marks. He licks a trail up to Dan's ear, lacing his voice with a husky tone.

"You've been so bad Dan, trying to bribe a teacher for grades? I don't think that's model student behaviour now, do you?" Dan let out a whimper trying to hold in his moans as Phil led kisses up and down his neck.

"I-I-'m s-sorry s-sir punish me all you want, I deserve it." Dan gasped letting out a moan.

"Oh don't worry Dan, I plan to." Phil whispers against Dan's skin. "Now, face against the wall and take off your jeans and underwear." Phil says in a commanding voice, stepping away from Dan to let him get to work. Dan turned around immediately and undid his belt to pull down his jeans as slowly as he could, hopefully torturing his poor English teacher.

"Don't be a tease Dan." Phil growls, gazing at Dan's exposed legs with hunger. "I will not hesitate to gag you and leave you here for an hour or two. I'm sure there's an English class somewhere I can lend a hand for a while..." Phil teases, pretending to head to the door.

"No Sir please! I promise I'll behave, do anything you want you can even gag me. Just please don't leave… I need you." Dan says but does not turn around. Dan pulls down his underwear in a rush.

Phil smirks at Dan's reaction and walks closer to Dan, reaching out to grab Dan's wrists and place his palms flat against the wall. The position makes Dan's gorgeous backside stick out slightly and Phil can't help the twitch he feels down south.

"Don't remove your hands from this wall and don't move anything else unless I tell you." He breathes before dropping to his knees behind Dan and looking at his target with lust. He runs his hands down Dan's lower back slowly before groping to cup a round cheek in each hand. After massaging the area for a little while to prolong the anticipation, Phil splits Dan's cheeks and brings his mouth to his target, setting to work with his tongue.

As soon as Dan felt Phil's tongue go to the sensitive area he let out a shriek of surprise which soon melted into a moan.

"Mm, please-e keep going s-sir." Dan moaned trying to keep his hand on the wall.

Encouraged by the animalistic sounds emanating from Dan, Phil pressed on with vigour. Alternating between broad swipes with the flat of his tongue over Dan's entrance and thrusting inside of Dan with a pointed tongue, Phil relishes in the sounds Dan makes. He feels the muscles in Dan's hips clenching with restraint and decides to cut the boy some slack. He releases his grip on Dan's behind and stops moving his tongue, leaving it positioned at Dan's rim, hoping Dan would pick up on the hint to take control of his own pleasure.

When Dan feels the pleasure that he was getting suddenly stop he tries to turn around but Phil stops him. With a groan he tries to move around a little, trying to get Phil's tongue to start working it's magic but nothing happens. All he could do was give himself little shocks of pleasure by wiggling his hips a little to get Phil's tongue further into his hole.

Sensing his desperation Phil grasps Dan's hips, guiding him to thrust back onto his tongue. Soon enough Dan gets the message and takes over by pushing himself back into Phil's face. Phil let's it continue for a while, almost enjoying it as much as Dan, but eventually pulling away and nipping at Dan's right cheek before standing up and heading to the bottom shelf of his book shelf.

When Dan felt Phil leave him he turned around completely, forgetting that he was told not to move. "S-Sir where did you go." he said trying not to stutter but failing.

Phil rummages around in a box on the bottom shelf, pulling out a small bottle of lube. At the sound of Dan's voice he turns around, seeing that he's moved away from the wall.

"I thought I told you not to move?" He asks, keeping his tone quiet but firm. He strides back over to Dan, pushing him firmly so that his back was against the wall. "If you're not going to listen to me, then we're going to have to do this a different way..." he smirks bending down slightly to grab Dan's thighs and pull his legs around his waist supporting Dan's body with his own against the wall.

Dan shrieked as he felt himself being pushed up against the wall, shocked by the ease that Phil was able to push him back.

"I-I-I" Dan couldn't speak straight, feeling a slight tug of fear. He'd been so caught up in pleasure that he hadn't realised how much… stronger Phil was than him.

Phil soon noticed the panic in Dan's eyes, hating to see the emotion on the other boys face.

"No Dan, Shh. I don't want to scare you. I may want to take control, but I want this to be pleasurable for both of us. Have you changed your mind? Do you want to stop?" Phil asks, trying to ignore the mind blowing feeling of his bulge pressing against Dan.

"N-No keep going, I'm fine." Dan says, trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey, Hey" Phil coos, nudging Dan with his forehead gently. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." With those few words Dan immediately felt silly for even thinking that Phil would hurt him and all his worries drifted away.

"Please don't stop. T-This feels so nice, please keep going Mister Lester." Dan said falling back against the wall. Phil takes a second to search Dan's face for any lies and finds nothing. He can't contain the bright goofy smile that takes over his face, making his tongue stick out slightly. He nuzzles Dan's neck slightly before lifting the bottle of lube to his teeth to uncap it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and guiding one to Dan's entrance to tease the sensitive area. Dan let out a shaky moan at the feel, pushing into the sensation.

Pleased by Dan's reaction, Phil thrusts his finger into him, rubbing against his walls. He felt Dan tense at the intrusion so he waited for Dan's moans to fill the room again before quickly working in a second finger, scissoring them to prepare Dan as much as possible. Once he starts to feel Dan pushing back against his fingers he adds a third, curling his fingers to find that special spot.

"Please Sir, I need you. Please, I'm begging you, get inside of me." Dan said thrusting back on Phil's fingers.

Hearing Dan's moans sparked the fire in Phil and he quickly removes his fingers. He brings his hand down to his jeans and undoes them enough to pull out his sizable erection. He rubs some extra lube along his shaft then discards the bottle, bringing his tip to Dan's entrance and pushing in inch by pleasurable inch. Dan hissed in pain as he felt Phil's large shaft inside of him trying to get used the how big he was.

Once Dan's quiet whimpers escalated into cries of pleasure Phil picked up the pace. Soon enough he was thrusting his hips at an intense speed, aiming each thrust to hit Dan's sweet spot dead on. With the intense assault on his senses, Dan couldn't help himself.

"Phil please, I'm close keep going… Ugh Phil." Dan moaned completely losing himself.

"Me too…" Phil gasped, thrusting erratically into Dan's welcoming body. Feeling himself get closer to the edge he leaned forward to bite at Dan's exposed neck, not caring if he left a little mark.

"Ah!" Dan cried, not able to hold back any more and releasing all over his white school shirt. Feeling Dan clenching around him, Phil soon followed, riding out both of their orgasms. He slowed his thrusts down to a stop, panting against Dan's neck and basking in the glow.

He pulled out of Dan, hearing him groan in response and lowered him to the ground, collapsing next to him.

"You okay?" Phil asks, seeing Dan wince in pain.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Dan says, rubbing his lower back in pain.

"Really? The way you're acting you'd think you'd never done this before." Phil jokes, expecting Dan to giggle along.

"Ha-ha… yeah." Dan fake laughs, not meeting Phil's eyes.

"Dan?" Phil asks, getting a little concerned at Dan's behaviour. "You have done this before right?"

"And if I say no? Would you be disgusted because I'm an inexperienced virgin?" Dan says bitterly, glaring at the book shelf opposite him like it had killed his family.

"What? No! It's not that, it's just… This really was your first time?" Phil asks in shock. "It's just with all the things I've heard about you… God I'm suck a jerk."

"Jesus, you make out with one guy at a party and flirt a little with people and all of a sudden you're a whore." Dan says bitterly before looking at Phil in confusion. "Wait, why are you a jerk?"

"Dan, I just took your virginity. In a supply closet. While I was almost completely clothed." Phil says dryly, looking at Dan like it was obvious.

"And you regret it?" Dan asks, a glimmer of hurt showing in his brown eyes.

"Yes. Well no- I. It's just… I should have made it better for you." Phil says sadly.

"Phil, I'm not some fairy Princess. This couldn't have been any better, I mean, My hot teacher getting all dominant on me? What more could I want?" Dan teases, trying to lighten the mood. "Infact, I'd very much like to do this again… I mean, if you want to?"

Phil smiles slightly at Dan before looking at the closet door contemplatingly. He gets up and fastens his jeans, leaving the closet quickly. Before Dan even has time to feel rejected he returns with a small slip of paper.

"What's this?" Dan asks suspiciously when Phil hands him the slip.

"A detention notice." Phil smirks. "You have Detention with me every Friday after school for the foreseeable future until I feel you have learned your lesson. I'd also like you to attend one-on-one tutoring lessons at least once a week too. You know, for your 'grades' "

Dan looks at the paper wide eyed while it sinks in. As soon as he understands what's being implied he looks up a Phil with a full blown dimpled smile.

"Yes Mister Lester, I look forward to it." He smirks.

"Good, I'll see you then. Now put your trousers back on and get to the car park, the last bus is leaving soon." Phil winks at Dan before leaving the closet properly this time.

Dan stares at the space Phil had just occupied for a while before laughing in disbelief. Turns out a bad grade isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
